


An Oath of Fealty

by Darnell_Biggums_of_Cherrywood_Road



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Sauron Being an Asshole, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnell_Biggums_of_Cherrywood_Road/pseuds/Darnell_Biggums_of_Cherrywood_Road
Summary: Young nobles from the domains of men across Middle Earth still loyal to Sauron have converged on Barad Dur to swear an Oath of Loyalty to the Dark Lord. This oath may turn out to be more binding than they bargained for.
Kudos: 5





	An Oath of Fealty

"My lord, I have travelled far overland to be in your presence. Through deserts harsh and over mountains high. By camel, horse and often my own foot.   
I can only hope such actions can show my people's loyalty to you, in all your magnificence".   
Ideco, Prince of the Variags spoke haltingly in the common tongue. His every word, laboured by the same nervousness that slumped his shoulders and bowed his head.   
The young man, as befitting a Prince of Khand, wore flowing silks, brightly hued in cyan, green and yellow. Layers of leather, felt and disks of steel all sewn together, armoured him from any ill intending foe. His loose pants tucked into tall pointed leather riding boots and atop his head sat a conical helm, with a long red, horse hair plume and a gilded mask, cast in the likeness of a grimacing man with a curled mustache.   
Yet in all his finery the boy had felt a but a beggar next to his travelling companions.   
Letters had been sent across middle earth, calling those from the kingdoms of men still loyal to Mordor to send their heirs to pay homage in Barad Dur. 

Ideco had met with the other nobles in Minas Morgul .   
A Tall ebony princess from far Harad, adorned in fine spotted pelts, golden jewellery and lavish silk robes. A Southron noblewoman with kohl rimmed eyes and flowery patterns painted on her hands and sandell clad feet feet. Grey eyed, pale skinned twins clad in black and a handsome sauntering pirate warlord from Umbar. A Balthcoth Warrior Princess in gilded steel and red satin. Beside her a Wain Rider chariot Lord with silver clasps in his long pretty hair. Both of Rhun, far to the North East, all of them no older than twenty two.   
From such far flung lands, all these Folk had come to the dark tower and one by one they had been admitted to the throne room to see the Lord of the Earth, Mairon, until only Ideco remained. 

The uneasy feeling that had settled itself in his stomach gave a sharp lurch when the Herald called the young Prince inside. He had been greeted by a monstrous hall with high open arches that looked out over the plains of gorgoroth. Hanging pot plants and ornate lamps decorated the walls and ceiling . At the opposite end of the hall between two tapestries larger than the sails on a ship, sat a throne, shrouded by a four poster canopy larger than his yurt back home. Ideco took a deep breath, a hollow wheeze through the small mouth slit in his mask before striding across the hall to the foot of the dais.   
His fellow petitioners were nowhere in sight, perhaps they had gone back to their rooms.   
A pity, he had hoped to at least have a semi familiar face nearby.   
Adiah had become a close friend on the journey, a Far Haradrim princess with a caring heart and only a year older than Ideco. Her witty jokes and reassuring presence would have been great at a time such as this. It had been a very testing time, travelling across Mordor, through the fields of the Morgul Vale, filled with glowing flowers reeking of corpses and swarms of biting insects, the Gorgoroth Plateau was hardly better, with nauseating sulphurous fumes and a dry dusty heat that always permeated up from the ground.   
It was the Prince's first time away from Khand and he doubted he would have made it this far without turning back had it not been for Adiah.   
Ideco began to speak at the herald's signal.   
The prince spoke at length about his journey, his loyalty, the plague that had ravaged his people, how the blue wizards walked as they pleased across his father's territory, causing unrest and bribing minor khans with gold.   
Ideco held his breath in the silence that followed, nothing moved behind the barely opaque curtain between him and the Dark Lord.   
Finally a voice replied, startling Ideco. It was high, clear with a hollow deep undertone. Its raw commanding power was almost intoxicating to listen to.   
The voice spoke perfect Variag, accented with the frills of the west.   
"you have come far o' noble Prince of Khand. I warmly welcome you to my halls and wish you a pleasant stay in Mordor".   
Ideco bowed deeply, his eyes locked on a grey streak in the black marble floor. "you are most gracious, my lord".   
A deafening silence followed and Ideco busied himself looking anywhere but the throne.   
The herald coughed, grabbing the princes attention before signaling for him to climb the steps.   
The ascent seemed to take years, butterflies raged inside his stomach with every step and after what seemed like hours the boy found himself at eye level with the throne.   
A pair of strong yet flawless hands pulled apart the curtains and a tall figure stepped forward.  
Mairon, Khan of all the Earth was far more beautiful than any mortal man could ever recount, his tall powerful frame was truly an awesome sight to behold. Long flowing golden locks with a noble face and bronze coloured eyes. Ideco would recall in his later years that this description did not even come close to doing justice to the Dark Lord's beauty. He was clad in a light knee length robe, hardly more opaque than the curtains that adorned his throne. It left little to the imagination and Ideco prayed to the gods of the steppe that his mask concealed his reddening face.   
The Lord of Mordor stepped forward, Looming above Ideco by at least a foot. He reached down and took the princes hand placing a soft kiss on the back of his palm.   
"I promise you, I will do all I can to set right what evils have befallen Khand".   
This time he spoke with a far more inviting tone, the commanding drawl was gone and replaced with a warmth that spread through the whole of Idecos body.   
A long delicate hand cupped the princes chin, thin fingers brushed the iron lips of the mask and Ideco was entranced by those inviting molten eyes.   
"I would look upon your face, my prince". Invisible fingers began untying leather straps and undoing clasps.   
Ideco was pulled from his daze  
"no!", the prince said almost too loudly and slammed his hand up to pin his mask to his face.   
Mairon recoiled, the features of his face for a brief instant became sharp and frightening, the eyes flickered to an enraged blazing red.   
"forgive me.. I… I… A Khandish man cannot show his face until his wedding day… Your.. Your magnificence, only a family member may look upon his face after he turns 15".  
The red faltered and the soft warm gaze returned,   
"you are not wed? , how old are you ?" Mairon asked apologetically.   
"im eighteen and no my Lord, my betrothed perished in the plague along with my siblings and mother, i fear my father will soon follow".The Lord of Mordor pulled the boy into a tight embrace.   
"I am truly sorry".  
Ideco nodded trying to ignore the return of the raging butterflies in his stomach.   
The Dark Lord smiled sadly, "do not worry my prince, you have found your new family here".   
He turned and stepped back through the curtains beckoning Ideco to follow.   
The unseen hands returned, a flurry of clasps unbuckling, bootlace's and straps untying left Ideco in naught but his mask, which he only just managed to catch as the rest of his helmet flew off his head. This unveiled the Princes deeply olive skin, very slight frame and wavy black hair pulled high and tight into a bun.   
"but… I…", the boy stuttered, turning a shade of red all over as he tried to cover himself.   
Mairon cut across him in the common tongue as the curtains closed behind him, the commanding tone returned.   
"steward, see that prince Ideco's clothes are washed and returned to his Chambers".   
The herald bowed and retreated to relay Mairons orders to the hordes of servants waiting at their beck and call and Ideco was left standing in the cold breeze, unsure of what to do next.   
Surprisingly Adiah's voice wafted out through the curtains, "Ideco hurry up, before you catch a death out there".   
The Prince stepped through the curtains, slightly bewildered. First he noticed that the entire floor was covered in a soft cushioning and secondly how little of the many noises being made could be heard from the outside and lastly he thanked his ancestors for the mask he held to his face as he saw what was taking place within.   
The young princes and princesses of the south and east lay in various states of carnal pleasure around the softly padded floor. The shorter of the twins sat with the Wainrider in his lap, their lips locked together, his silver hair clasps clacking with each thrust the Numenorean made inside of him. The Balcoth warrior woman had doffed her armor and straddled the young man from Umbar's hips, kissing the painted Southron princess, who sat across from her, straddling the corsairs face.   
Lastly Adiah sat with the other pale Black Numenorean Twin in her lap, one hand stroking him, the other carded in his brunette hair pulling his head back so she could slip her tongue in his mouth. She gave the young Variag a sly wink as he entered.   
Ideco quickly noticed that they had all been at this for some time, that still didn't lessen the burning blush that was currently being kept at bay by the cold steel of the mask still held to his face.   
Hips, necks, chests, nipples, buttocks and backs were all covered in bite marks and splattered by the climax of their love making.  
Ideco also noticed a deep golden glow emanating from deep within their flat, taut bellies.   
Mairon sat in the midst of all this on a cushioned throne, gently running his hand through the shorter black Numenoreans hair as he and the Easterling made love at his feet. The Dark lord patted his thigh gently, indicating for the Prince to sit  
"come Ideco, i would love for you to join us".The bronze in his eyes had been replaced by a lustful golden glow, the same that came deep from within the others midriffs.   
The young man complied almost instinctively, climbing up into the Dark Lord's embrace.   
The Variag Prince cuddled into Mairons chest, letting the Maias hands wander up and down his body. The wayward hands paired with the passionate moans coming from all around the room made Idecos heart race. He became hard, his erect cock digging into Mairon's muscular abdomen through his robe.   
The beautiful figure undid his cloak and shrugged it off before taking Idecos mask gently in his hand. A kind, sympathetic looked crossed Mairon's face."look around you, this is all the family you'll ever need".   
Ideco relented, he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his mask. Mairons face split into a fierce grin as the mask fell away reveal a sight Ideco himself only saw before bed, while he shaved and when he bathed.   
A narrow face with hollow cheeks and a pointed chin, an aqualine nose and kohl rimmed brown eyes so dark they almost seemed black.   
"why hide such a pretty face away from the world?" the Maia asked as he took Ideco's cock in hand.   
The young prince gave no answer, only a chorus of quiet moans spilled from his lips as Mairon gently rubbed the member in his hand.   
Ideco felt something cleave his buttocks apart and looked down to find a cock that truly dwarfed his own waiting at his rear.   
Mairon pressed a soft kiss against the boys forehead as he produced a bottle of scented oil from the cast aside robe.   
A rich flowery smell filled Ideco's nostrils as slick fingers crept inside him, scissoring their way deeper and deeper.   
The Variag buried his face in Mairon's neck to muffle his cries of pleasure.  
The Dark Lord tugged him back gently to face him and put a soft kiss on his lips before asking.   
"are you sure you wish to go further?".   
Ideco nodded vigorously, his face flushed and his breathes ragged.   
The blunt head of the Maias cock seem to fill every inch of his being, as Mairon plowed slowly but steadily into Ideco.   
The Dark Lord's hand still firmly pumped at the young Variags cock and once he was hilted within the prince, he slowly began to rock his hips, thrusting in time with each stroke of his hand, slowly building in pace.   
Ideco had been a panting moaning mess throughout, each time Mairon's cock pressed against his prostate, the boy would whimper and clench, sending a warm bloom down his Lords cock and through his stomach. Mairon cursed loudly and began to pick up the pace, thrusts became more frantic, his mouth found Idecos, their tongues curling around one another.   
The warning signs of an impending orgasm began to curl in Mairon's stomach, he gave a half dozen few final thrusts before bottoming out in the prince and releasing.   
Ideco, who was screaming by this point, began to buck his hips up into the Maias fist and finished in a white hot fury as he felt Mairon release a torrent inside him. His own cock erupting all over them both, it was then the young man noticed everyone else had stopped to watch. They lay there panting in each others embrace for a time until the Dark Lord sat up suddenly and set Ideco down on the throne gently next to him. The sharp tug on the young man's insides followed by emptiness made him whine slightly. The Lord of Mordor departed hurriedly, placing a gentle kiss on the Prince's forehead after draping his robe around his shoulders. Mairon paused just before the curtains allowing a black smithing apron, tunic and breeches to materialise onto him, complete with boots and stepped out into the throne room.   
Ideco was left a gasping mess, wrapped in a cloak that smelled of hot steel, woodsmoke, scented oil and every fond memory of his childhood.   
A door slamming shut on the other side of the hall seemed to snap everyone out of their spectators trance and return to their partners. All except Adiah who pulled Ideco down into her lap beside the other boy and rubbed a gentle hand along his abdomen. It was then he noticed the gleaming between her fingers from within him. "he wasn't so passionate with the rest of us" . She said with a sly grin, circling the source of the light behind his navel. "he was gentle and kind but he lost control with you".   
"What does that mean?" Ideco replied sleepily.   
"im…. not sure" the Haradrim girl replied honestly as she pressed his face against her breast, "but I think he'll be interested in seeing you again" she continued with a soft moan as Ideco's lips wrapped around her nipple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at publishing this kind of work in this medium, i welcome your feedback but please be constructive rather than pretentious. I will edit it and perhaps add more chapters when i get time.   
> As a side note, please forgive the poor formatting, google docs isnt the greatest.


End file.
